December the 24th
by Niladhevan
Summary: 1x20. Noël... Sylar déteste ce mot et tout ce qu'il sous-entend. Mohinder lui a oublié ce mot. Et pourtant ils passent le réveillon ensemble.


**Titre**: December the 24th

**Auteur**: Niladhevan

**Genre**: général

**Note**: (Dans l'épisode 1x20) Noël. Sylar déteste ce mot et tout ce qu'il sous-entend. Mohinder lui a oublié ce mot. Et pourtant ils passent le réveillon ensemble.

* * *

C'était le Réveillon de Noël. 

Lorsque le Président Petrelli pénétra d'une démarche nonchalante dans l'aile médicale qui servait de bastion aux recherches génétiques du docteur Suresh, il échappa aussitôt à l'ambiance festive qui s'étalait, visqueuse et écœurante, à l'extérieur. Plus aucune sapin chargé de décorations brillantes et luminescentes, plus de rouge, plus d'or, plus de pendeloques ridicules accrochées ci et là sans aucun but précis, plus de chants braillés ou fredonnés, plus de neige poudreuse et douce. Plus aucune douceur.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais ces couloirs vastes et blancs ne lui inspiraient pas plus d'affection –il détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un hôpital. L'odeur constante d'éther époussetait de vieux souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré laisser au fin fond de sa mémoire, et ses pas résonnaient trop douloureusement. Cet endroit ne connaissait pas le repos des fêtes de fin d'année; il n'y avait que labeur, vaines recherches, espoirs stériles, tentatives ratées, projets avortés. Un véritable enfer de difficultés et de souffrances dont Mohinder était le prince maudit. Sylar étira les lèvres de Nathan Petrelli d'un sourire fugace. Rien que pour se rappeler cet état de fait, il adorait rendre visite au généticien.

Le Président s'arrêta devant la porte d'un bureau. Cet endroit était plus silencieux qu'une abbaye; c'était à se demander où pouvaient bien se trouver les laborantins et chercheurs dont Mohinder s'était entouré!  
Sa main gantée de noir se referma sur la poignée, et il poussa avec douceur le panneau de bois sans rencontrer, comme il s'y attendait, la résistance d'un quelconque verrou.  
L'intérieur était un véritable bazar; les livres, les dossiers gonflés de feuilles, des rapports, analyses et autres documents indéchiffrables s'entassaient, et s'élevaient en piles impressionnantes sur pratiquement tous les meubles capables d'en supporter le poids. Il y faisait sombre aussi; et le blanc âcre du couloir s'était dissous en une sorte d'atmosphère sépia, à l'odeur de thé refroidi, de vieux papier et de poussière volatile. D'épais rideaux voilaient la fenêtre, mais une lampe halogène était allumée au bureau, éclairant d'un halo froid et sec un dossier étalé avec minutie, et de toute évidence si passionnant qu'il n'avait même pas tiré Mohinder de sa lecture. Sylar eut un sourire en coin. L'Indien était prostré et immobile derrière son bureau. Ses lunettes rondes menaçaient de tomber de son nez, ses boucles de jais tombaient sans leur fougue d'antan autour de son visage aux traits affûtés, délavés de leur ancienne candeur par une insidieuse émaciation.

"Mohinder? Je vous dérange?"

Le Président vit le généticien sursauter brusquement et lever vers lui de grands yeux sombres et hagards –un geste brusque qui l'éclaboussait furtivement de sa douce jeunesse déchirée il y a quelques années de cela. Mais bien vite (bien trop vite au goût de Sylar), un fardeau invisible et demeuré innommé revint peser sur ses traits et ses épaules.  
Le visage de Nathan resta impeccablement lisse de toute émotion susceptible de trahir sa jubilation intérieure tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix douce:

"Désolé…la porte était ouverte."

Mohinder ôta ses lunettes, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres, et s'empressa de se lever. Très maladroitement, encore une fois.

"Non, pardonnez-moi…j'étais trop distrait. Entrez, voyons…"

Nathan étira un sourire subtilement amusé devant la gaucherie du généticien, et s'avança après avoir pris le soin de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Mohinder se tenait devant lui, immobile et aussi attentif que possible. Maintenant qu'il avait ôté ses lunettes, on voyait se dessiner nettement les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, eux-même languissant sous ses paupières lourdes aux cils fournis. Ainsi était devenu le regard de Mohinder: endormi, à peine concentré. Il semblait toujours ailleurs; sans doute dans ses travaux, ou peut-être dans ses souvenirs. Sylar allongea un bras pour tapoter amicalement l'épaule du généticien, et fit d'un ton léger où l'on aurait pu percer un infime reproche:

"Savez-vous quel jour on est, aujourd'hui?"

Ah, Mohinder et ses grands yeux de faon stupéfié. Quel délice…

"Non?

-Euh…non…je…j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps…pourquoi?"

Le Président fronça les sourcils tout en étirant un sourire en coin, ce qui signifiait à peu de choses près "mon pauvre petit", et s'installa sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau du docteur. Ce dernier l'imita, les lèvres pincées par la gêne. Tous ses mouvements étaient lents, hésitants ou pire, distraits. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il triturait nerveusement ses lunettes, depuis l'arrivée de Nathan dans son bureau.

"Nous sommes le 24 décembre, Mohinder.

-Ah…Ah, oui…bien sûr."

Cette annonce parut soulager le généticien. Et Sylar eut la désagréable impression de le voir décoller vers d'autres cieux, où personne ne pouvait le suivre –la lumière s'était éteinte dans son regard, comme une bougie mouchée du bout des doigts.  
Mohinder était devenu très rêveur, c'était un fait. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop prononcé pour être normal ou tout bonnement inhérent à son caractère; il agissait très étrangement depuis la destruction de New-York…  
Sylar avait eu l'occasion de le prouver encore une fois en lui parlant, par de douces paraphrases certes, de génocide de mutants. Le généticien s'était offusqué, avait faiblement protesté, détourné douloureusement les yeux. Puis avait fait le serment de le suivre, du bout des lèvres.  
Le vrai Mohinder, le Mohinder Suresh qu'il avait rencontré sous l'identité de Zane Taylor, lui…lui il aurait explosé, se serait révolté, insurgé, il aurait fait tout pour l'en empêcher, il se serait même jeté à sa gorge s'il le fallait. Mais le lion avait eu ses griffes et ses crocs limés. Nathan Petrilli possédait à présent un petit chat de compagnie, un peu maussade, soit, mais docile à souhait. Et il n'était même pas sûr d'en être pleinement satisfait, en réalité.

"Allons, Mohinder…"

Le ton du président s'était fait doucement réprobateur. Il pencha la tête de côté, dévorant de ses yeux sombres le visage fatigué du docteur:

"Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous reposer chez vous? Même les héros ont le droit de fêter Noël en paix, vous savez…"

L'Indien esquissa un sourire faible, et pencha la tête un peu plus, sans répondre. Ailleurs, encore. Dans ce genre d'entretiens avec Mohinder, Sylar brûlait d'envie d'aller trouver Parkman pour lui ouvrir la boîte crânienne et lui dérober sa télépathie. Au moins, il pourrait savoir tout ce que pensait son petit génie de la génétique. Tout. Peut-être même ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Mais il saurait; et ce serait mille fois mieux que ce silence dérangeant qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas compter dans l'existence présente de Mohinder –alors qu'il était TOUT, absolument TOUT ce qui lui restait en ce monde.

Mais non.

Patience.

Il distillerait l'âme de Mohinder, il saurait lui arracher tous les aveux dont il était si avide. Il l'aurait alors tout entier, pour lui seul –comme avant.

Nathan consulta sa montre d'un air critique, affectant la mine grave des hommes d'affaires pressés. Il se leva, et sentit presque le regard implorant de Mohinder s'accrocher un bref instant sur lui, avant de laisser tomber, de glisser à nouveau dans sa distraction muette. Un petit boum dans le cœur du généticien. Sylar avait parfois l'impression que le cœur de Mohinder essayait de parler. Alors il l'écoutait avec attention, plus que toute autre source de bruit alentour. En attendant de le comprendre, lui et sa brisure, et de savoir comment le réparer.  
Il réajusta tranquillement le col de son élégant par-dessus noir, avant de décréter:

"Venez, Mohinder. Le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique vous ordonne de le suivre au bistrot."

L'Indien releva son regard. Incrédule, et si mignon qu'il en devenait monstrueux. Nouveau boum sous cette poitrine couverte d'un épais col-roulé noir. Sylar sourit intérieurement.

"Vous…vous ne comptez pas passer le Réveillon avec…

-La famille? Je n'en ai plus. Alors autant le passer avec un ami, ce sera tout aussi agréable."

Boum boum boum. Mohinder, toujours si prévisible…

"D'a…d'accord…"

Le généticien se leva gauchement, déposa presque à regret ses lunettes rondes sur le bureau, et sembla se perdre l'espace de quelques secondes dans des réflexions d'une profondeur telle qu'il s'immobilisa complètement. Sylar était habitué à de genre de "blocages", mais profita du fait que Mohinder ne puisse le voir pour lever les yeux au ciel.  
Puis ce fut à son tour de se figer.  
Il venait d'inviter Mohinder…? Il venait de s'obliger à passer la nuit dans un café trop lumineux mais pas assez chauffé, à écouter les cantiques merdeux et supporter la bonne humeur générale?!

Il allait fêter Noël?!

Merde.

* * *

D'accord, ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait imaginé. Personne ne chantait dans un salvateur rayon de cent mètres, il ne neigeait plus, et la salle était correctement chauffée.

Mais tout de même.

Sylar posa son regard charbonneux sur l'Indien installé en face de lui. Le café était tranquille, il n'y avait guère plus qu'eux et quelques solitaires disséminés sur les tables, à siroter leur café, le regard vide. Mohinder aussi avait le regard vide. Il errait sur la table rouge vif, les contours de leurs verres d'alcool gorgés d'une multitude de reflets et couleurs chaudes, mais rarement plus haut. Il ne le regardait pas en face –du moins, aussi rarement que possible. Et quand cela arrivait, il paraissait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son épais manteau crème en lui adressant un sourire gauche et chargé d'excuses. Superbe soirée.  
L'horloge du café indiquait neuf heures du soir. La barmaid bailla discrètement sans pour autant cesser de triturer son bonnet de père noël d'un rouge flamboyant.  
L'Indien porta le verre de whiskey à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée. C'était déjà son quatrième verre de Bourbon, et naturellement Sylar n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour le dissuader de boire autant. Il espérait même que l'ébriété le rendrait plus causant; car depuis leur arrivée par le petit bistrot pratiquement désert, ils s'étaient terrés dans un silence dont la raison échappait au serial-killer. Mais tant pis.  
Sylar fixait Mohinder en toute impunité, plutôt satisfait de pouvoir s'attarder sur les traits de son visage basané sans que celui-ci ne le remarque –ou y prête une quelconque attention. Il aimait bien ce voile brillant sur ses yeux, signe de son harassement par trop de nuits passées devant son ordinateur portable, mais qui donnait la constante impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre.

"Mohinder…"

Nouvelle gorgée de Bourbon. Mais le faux président avait bien entendu ce battement raté du cœur du généticien lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom d'une voix suave, basse comme un murmure.

"Quelque chose ne va pas…?"

Son rythme cardiaque s'accentua encore. Sylar trouva cela plaisant, mais il ne le montra pas, préférant arborer une expression grave et soucieuse. Le généticien quant à lui se dandina sur son siège, laissa courir un doigt nerveux sur le rebord de son verre, le regard toujours penché comme une fiancée intimidée. L'alcool le dénuda avec des mains patientes de sa pèlerine de réserve et de timidité, jusqu'à ce que Mohinder se mettre enfin à parler.

"Je…je pensais…à certaines personnes…"

Mohinder releva son visage et sembla puiser dans tout son courage pour accrocher fermement le regard du Président. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête de côté, attentif.

"Tous ces gens…qui ne peuvent fêter Noël avec leurs familles…ceux…qui sont morts dans l'explosion…"

Ahah, bingo. Nathan Petrelli étendit un bras pour presser le coude de Mohinder dans un geste de soutient, alors qu'intérieurement Sylar exultait devant une telle débauche de culpabilité caustique.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute…

-Si, protesta l' Indien d'une voix instable. Ses boucles brunes dansèrent un bref instant dans un signe de dénégation. Je…suis responsable…parce que…parce que…"

Il s'empara nerveusement du verre et le vida d'un trait. Inexpressif, son voisin de table le resservit. Son regard sombre et perçant comme des lames se planta sur la douce ligne de cils noirs qui brodait les paupières de Mohinder. Il avait rabaissé son regard, comme s'il souffrait d'une blessure physique.

"Parce que?"

Mohinder enfouit son visage entre ses mains, enlisant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Même sa réponse murmurée du bout des lèvres n'aurait jamais du échouer dans les oreilles du vrai Nathan Petrelli, Sylar lui la perçut très clairement.

_"Je ne l'ai pas sauvé."_

Sans le vouloir, Sylar sentit comme une vague de froid vriller ses entrailles. Il se dit que c'était certainement du plaisir –le plaisir de savoir qu'il hantait encore Mohinder, de savoir que LUI était la source principale de sa culpabilité, que c'était LUI qui lui pourrissait la vie, encore et encore.  
Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas.

_"Je ne l'ai pas sauvé."_

Sauver…?

* * *

L'appartement de Mohinder était plongé dans le noir. Il ne pouvait pas allumer la lumière, car ses mains étaient déjà toutes occupées à supporter le généticien pratiquement inconscient et avachi contre lui. Et il préférait autant ne pas utiliser sa télékinésie, même si Mohinder était probablement incapable d'alignée deux pensées à la suite.

"Aïe."

Il n'avait pas vu ce stupide coin de table. Où se trouvait la chambre de Mohinder, bon sang? Sylar grimaça et se dirigea au hasard vers le mince corridor à sa gauche, faiblement éclairé par la fenêtre nue de tout rideau donnant sur la ruelle. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur en passant; la façade rougeâtre d'un immeuble, un ruban de béton humide moucheté de neige, un lampadaire clignotant, des poubelles renversées... Charmant voisinage, vraiment...  
Il tomba enfin sur la chambre à coucher, et entreprit d'allonger son fardeau sur le matelas. Mohinder n'émit pas le moindre son, mais se recroquevilla sensiblement au contact des draps glacés. Encore, comme s'il souffrait.  
Le Président le regarda de haut, avec la curiosité d'un félin face à une proie agonisante. Il sourit, et d'un léger mouvement de doigt, se permit d'actionner le chauffage. La pièce était gelée.

"Mohinder?"

Le généticien battit des cils, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers lui comme si cela constituait un effort trop intense à fournir. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et formulèrent un mot muet que Sylar ne put déchiffrer. Il s'agenouilla, approcha son visage de celui ravagé de l'Indien, et l'observa sans ciller. La faible lueur nocturne que filtrait la fenêtre tombait sur son visage, le drapant d'un voile bleuté qui accentuait par ses ombres nettes sa maigreur. Ses lèvres craquelées remuèrent encore une fois.

_Désolé._

Sylar s'écarta, comme piqué par une aiguille en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ce mot était destiné à Nathan Petrelli. Mais à _lui_. Or c'était plus qu'improbable, n'est-ce pas?

"Mohinder…"

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, retombé dans des eaux profondes de son inconscience éthylique. Sylar trouvait cependant un singulier plaisir à prononcer son prénom exotique, susurrant sa première syllabe, s'appesantissant sur la seconde et lâchant l'ultime sonorité comme un soupir ténu. Il pouvait larder le silence de ce sinistre appartement longtemps, armé de cette rapière fine et élégante. Mohinder. Coup d'estoc, le silence hurla de douleur –et c'est bien fait pour lui.

Oui, _parle-moi_.

Le Président se prit au jeu, le ventre fourmillant agréablement à l'idée de torturer encore un peu son petit Indien adoré, et ôta avec une élégance consommée son gant noir, avant d'allonger son bras vers le visage. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'arcade sourcilière du généticien, savourant la caresse d'une boucle de jais sur ses phalanges. Au fond de ses prunelles sombres s'allumèrent de livides lueurs; il en voulait plus. Plus encore.  
Avec une lenteur précautionneuse, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, se pencha au-dessus de Mohinder jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentit sa sourde respiration s'échouer sur ses lèvres, emplie de parfums amers d'alcool, d'amertume et de larmes refoulées. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du mutant tel la lame dégainée et courbe d'un cimeterre. Il allongea le cou, et laissa effrontément sa bouche effleurer la peau sombre de son visage endormi, en travers de sa joue, remontant imperceptiblement sur sa tempe avant de s'arrêter sur son oreille. Mohinder ne réagissait pas, aussi poussa-t-il le vice jusqu'à murmurer d'une voix basse:

"Mohinder..."

Il avait reprit sa propre voix, bien conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu et que ce seul chuchotement pouvait réduire à néant son plan si méticuleusement échafaudé. Il s'écarta, avec l'éblouissement et le choc d'un peintre devant une œuvre née sous ses doigts vagabonds:  
Mohinder avait les yeux entrouverts. Il semblait fixer la fenêtre –ou peut-être la neige délicate qui venait de se mettre à tomber au-dehors. Ses iris semblaient étrangement larges sous le couvert ombrageux de ses cils, plus sombres que jamais, mais aussi plus lumineuses. Comme si toute la voûte céleste s'était réfugiée dans ces cercles de ténèbres, et luisaient du fond de ces abysses silencieux. Mohinder pleurait. Quoique le terme fut exagéré, et en même temps bien trop fade pour décrire tout ce qu'exprimait son visage angéliquement vide. Il n'y avait d'une larme qui s'était enfuie du coin de son oeil droit, une petite étoile filante aventureuse, et qui avait tracé un sillon brillant le long de sa tempe avant d'aller se perdre à la naissance de son cou. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, mais demeuraient muettes. Cette absence d'expressivité, cette espèce d'étourdissement ravagé, cela valait et dépassait largement toutes les lamentations hurlées du monde.

Sylar sourit, comme l'enfant qu'il avait du être un jour devant un sapin de noël, et se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser le front glacé de Mohinder. Avec cette réconfortante image de souffrance jalousement gardée au fond de sa mémoire, Noël ne lui paraissait plus si ennuyeux que cela.


End file.
